Manufacturing processes typically result in product variation. Product variation is the result of one or more of a number of factors including variations in material, variations in the environment, and worn equipment. When the product variation exceeds certain levels the product is defective, resulting in either scrap or the necessity to rework the product. This results in huge cost to the manufacturers. As a result, systems have been developed which monitor parts and products produced, measure the uniformity, and provide alerts when parts are out of tolerance. However, current systems do not integrate the data of the entire manufacturing process in such a way that it is possible to readily determine the root cause of the variation. Nor is the information distributed to proper personnel on a timely basis. As such, a system and/or method that would provide critical information related to the root cause of the variation to predefined and critical personnel would be desirable.